Outer surfaces of mobile devices may become dirty easily. Currently, mobile devices do not have self-cleaning functions. A surface of a mobile device is cleaned by spaying disinfectant on the mobile device. The disinfectant may damage a screen of the mobile device and carrying a bottle of disinfectant may be inconvenient.